


Book Commentary: Pirates!

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [63]
Category: Pirates! - Celia Rees
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Pirates!

  * This Defoe quote… Dude, the fuck are you saying? Something about an adventure story about robbers? (Ugh… older forms of English are Confusing.)



  * So, Nancy misses her BFF Minerva. And she’s writing down a story about their adventures to send to Defoe for publication. I think?
  * Also, Nancy and Minerva were apparently Badass Pirate Chicks.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
